1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrophoresis module having an electrophoresis bath with upright carriers, and especially to such a module of biotechnology which uses electrophoresis to proceed with analysis engineering of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), RNA (ribonucleic acid) and protein, in which sets of carriers poured with gel and sealed are conveniently placed in the electrophoresis bath for proceeding with an electrophoresis separation engineering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoresis was designed for separation and analysis of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), RNA (ribonucleic acid) and protein in biotechnology; its principle is using electric current to drive molecules to render the molecules drift on gel of porous substance, in movement, the molecules are separated by difference in amount and size of the electric charges and the ionic ingredients thereof, this owns an extremely important position in application of the basic theory of biotechnology.
As shown in FIG. 1, before performing of a separation engineering, the sample solution and gel to be separated and analyzed shall be poured in a gap in a set of carrier 30; the carrier set 30 has two thin sheets 31 made of glass or acryl provided peripherally with pads 32 of suitable thickness, and then have the thin sheets 31 clamped with clips 60, a gap is formed between the two thin sheets 31, due to the thickness of the separating pads 32, the abovementioned sample solution and gel to are poured in the gap in the carrier set 30. When the gel coagulates and is shaped, the carrier set 30 poured with gel and sealed can be placed in the electrophoresis bath for proceeding with electrophoresis separation engineering.
A conventional clip 60 for clamping the carrier set 30 only has a clamping action rather than effective positioning for the carrier set 30, the two thin sheets 31 are subjected to being displaced, or the entire set of carrier 30 are subjected to collision to affect the effect of the gel manufactured during pouring with gel and sealing or during placing in the electrophoresis bath after coagulating of the gel. Particularly, the carrier set 30 must even be more carefully placed on a receiving member to wait for setting and shaping of the gel. Thereby the process of production of the entire sample is complicated, and is subjected to damaging the equipment or the sample.
For getting rid of the defect that the normal clips are unable to surely position a set of carrier 30, as is shown in FIG. 2, some use a frame 70 to directly press two thin sheets 31 by means of adjusting screws 71, this can make positioning of the carrier 30 as well as avoid collision. However, by virtue that each set of carrier 30 shall be pressed for fixing by more than four adjusting screws 71, it is unable to fast and accurately adjust the depth of pressing of the adjusting screws 71, and the gap between the two thin sheets 31 is unable to be uniform; particularly when the adjusting screws 71 are rotated with an overly large force, the two thin sheets 31 can be damaged.
Additionally, a conventional electrophoresis separator principally renders an electrophoresis bath to proceed with separation and analysis, the carrier sets on the two kind of carrier set clamping structures stated above shall still be moved into the electrophoresis bath after being taken out of the receiving member when manufacturing of the samples are completed; the carrier sets are positioned through frequent fixing actions. In this view, the separator is still not so convenient in use as expected, and even the accuracy of molecular maps may be affected by frequent errors of actions.